Roman Catholic Church
The Catholic Church, also known as the Roman Catholic Church, was the world's largest Christian church, with 1.2 billion members. The Catholic hierarchy includes cardinals and bishops and is led by the Bishop of Rome, known as the Pope. The Church teaches that it is the one true church divinely founded by Jesus Christ. It also teaches that its bishops are the successors of Christ's apostles and that the Bishop of Rome, as the successor to the head of the apostles, Saint Peter, has supreme authority over the Church. The Church maintains that the doctrine on faith and morals that it presents as definitive is infallible. There are a variety of doctrinal and theological emphases, including the Eastern Catholic Churches, the personal ordinates and religious communities. (For a complete article on the Roman Catholic Church see → Roman Catholic Church Complete Text ) The Catholic Church is Trinitarian and defines its mission as spreading the Gospel of Jesus Christ, administering the sacraments and exercising charity. Catholic worship is highly liturgical, focusing on the Mass or Divine Liturgy, in which the sacrament of the Eucharist is celebrated. The Church teaches that when consecrated by a validly ordained priest the bread and wine used during the Mass become the body and blood of Christ through transubstantiation. The Catholic Church practices closed communion and only baptised members of the Church in a state of grace are ordinarily permitted to receive the Eucharist. It holds the Virgin Mary, as mother of Jesus Christ, in special regard and has defined four specific Marian dogmatic teachings, namely her Immaculate Conception without original sin, her status as the Mother of God, her perpetual virginity and her bodily Assumption into Heaven at the end of her earthly life. Catholic social teaching emphasises support for the poor and the afflicted through the corporal works of mercy. It operates social programs and institutions throughout the world, including Catholic schools, universities, hospitals, missions and shelters, as well as charities such as Catholic Relief Services and Caritas that help families, the poor, the elderly and the sick. Catholic spiritual teaching emphasizes spread of the Gospel message and growth in spiritual discipline through the spiritual works of mercy. The Roman Catholic Church doctrine did not allow for Aliens and sentient life on other planets. (Even though they secretly knew of the Vrill and Alien visitations prior to 2089 and prepared for it) They were still caught off guard by the rapid developments and especially the appearance of The Guardian. The Church faced a crisis as Jesuit Scholar, Joseph Avinonge declares that Jesus had died for the Sins of all sentient beings and that the Pope and the Church had authority to send missionaries and convert every alien civilization (as long as they were humanoid) and announced himself to be the rightful Pope. However the Pope and the roman Catholic Church is the head church of : the Saran Catholic Church, The New Catholics, The Real Old Believers, Irish Catholic and the Catholic Mission Church. As well as the Russian Church. Pope Hubertus the First used the Churches secret militant force . “The Fourth Degree” to wage war against the New Galactic Catholic Church founded by Joseph Avinonge and even took part in theassassinationn of the first president of United Earth. The Vatican never joined the United Earth and was simply stripped of the status being a “Country” by United Earth Congress decision in 2156 Today the Roman Catholic Church remains on Earth (Vatican Rome) and is still the largest faith based group on Earth and has about 13 Billion members Union wide. The Church still does not accept non human members and only recently allowed membership of Humans that are not of Terran Human descent. (Sarans, Pan Sarans) Saresii are not welcome as they are an abomination by pretending to be female. The RCC has lost much relevance and is nothing more than a Earth historic group to most and not even among the first 100 religions by a long count. Category:Organizations Category:Religion and Gods